Another Day, Another Problem
by BlackBird-1984
Summary: One off story! Before Bella, Edward was struggling to keep himself occupied amongst the many years of repeating high school. He found a way to atone for his sins. Each morning, he shuffles through students' thoughts, one by one, to find somebody to help.


My knuckles were white as I gripped the steering wheel, pulling into the parking space. I had to be careful not to snap the brittle plastic, something I had done several times since acquiring the Volvo. I turned off the engine, leaving the stereo on and leaned back in the drivers seat, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose. All the noise, all the thoughts, had started to seep through.

I heard soft movements as Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper exited the car silently. This had been my ritual since we'd moved back in Forks. Another day, another problem awaited me out there. I wanted to tune the noise out, all the thoughts, all the misery and the stupidity and the ignorance. But there would always be _someone_ out there.

The rain came down in a heavy mist, like thick grey clouds that hung low in the sky. I turned the stereo up, letting Chopin's Nocturne in E Flat Major wash over me, over my mind. The notes were familiar and my fingers twitched involuntarily with each soothing note, as if I were playing it myself.

All of these years of repeating school had taken its toll. I was bored out of my mind, and I didn't even need to hear the questions the teachers asked before I knew the answer. They seldom called on me though, intimidated – almost afraid. I chuckled softly at the thought. If only they knew what I really was – what all the Cullens were.

I sighed, leaning forward and resting my forehead gently against the top of the steering wheel. I had to start sometime this morning. The noise, the voices, became a roar before I began to tune into each thought, one at a time.

_Shit, and I didn't even finish my assignment, Mr. Fargis will eat me alive…_

…_I can't believe he didn't kiss me on Saturday, am I _that_ repellent?_

_I shouldn't have skipped breakfast, I'm _so_ goddamn hungry._

_I wish Edward would give his stupid hero act up already and find a girlfriend. What was wrong with Tanya anyway._

Alice. A growl escaped my throat. I moved on.

_Where is Edward, his car's here…_

Ugh, Jessica Stanley.

_He was right...I am nothing...He can hit me all he wants…I don't care anymore…who would listen to me anyway…_

My head jerked up immediately and I listened harder, concentrating on this person's thoughts. It seemed to come from a young girl, a first year. A quiet, shy and uncertain voice.

_The bruises are getting darker…what am I gonna say if a teacher asks? I'll just say I fell._

Now _this_ was something to be concerned about. I needed to hear more to confirm my suspicions. I reached for my bag and got out of the car, locking it.

_Man, here comes Rebecca…she's got those bruises again…when will she tell someone…_

I began to follow the voices, ignoring the other students.

_I need to stop, my shoulder's hurting too much...where's the bathroom again…_

I heard Rebecca's voice and another student's voice – a boy's – reverberate in the corridor. I listened carefully.

"Rebecca!"

_Damn…_Rebecca's voice sounded out confident and bright; too happy. "Hey, Alex. How was your weekend?"

"Yeah it was good, just had soccer practise and stuff…"

Silence.

"Rebecca…"

"Yeah?"

"You know…if you want to talk to me about anything, I'm here for you."

I could hear her heart begin to pound quickly, could hear the rush of blood through her veins.

_Oh, god… _"That's…that's really thoughtful, Alex, but I'm fine, really."

"Oh…okay…"

I heard the shuffle of feet and Rebecca's light footstep in the opposite direction, on the way to the girl's bathroom. Alex remained in the corridor. He shifted to lean against the lockers. _God, should I say something first? This is really bad, there's more since Friday. I just know it's her stepdad._

I made a move to the corridor, toward Alex.

_Oh, here comes one of the Cullens…I can't remember which one…he's so _white.

I wanted to laugh, but there were other issues at hand.

_Oh, crap, he's coming closer...is he coming for me? Crap, oh crap…_

I cleared my throat. "Alex, right?"

He was short, even for a first year, with cropped sandy blonde hair and freckles. Alex's grey eyes widened. _Shit._ "Um, yeah that's right…"

I had to make this quick. "I know what's happening with Rebecca and you need to tell someone. Go and see Mrs Hawkins, she's the school counsellor. She'll know what to do."

Alex nodded, his eyes still wide. I could hear his heart thrumming. _What the…_ "How do you know?"

"Don't ask." I said. "Just go."

Alex stood frozen for a few moments.

"What are you waiting for? Do as I say." I growled, trying to be threatening – but not too menacing. It was a fine line.

"Uh," Alex turned to head towards the counsellor's office.

"Oh, and Alex."

He turned back.

"Leave me out of it…don't mention this conversation to _anyone_. Or the consequences will be _very serious._"


End file.
